Am I Invisible To You?
by albinotanuki
Summary: Bob Parr doesn't seem to take notice in his only daughter and Violet is feeling left out. How will they both cope with this? Rated T just to be safe.
1. FatherDaughter Prom

Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredibles. Pixar does. The only thing I own is this story and some of the OC's in it.

* * *

Tonight was supposed to be a special night for my dad and me. We were supposed to spend some time together at the father/daughter prom at my school, but Dad didn't come home in time to take me there. I sat alone in my room wearing the special prom dress that Mom had specially made for me by Edna Mode. Unfortunately, all that work that Edna spent on making it won't pay off.

I cried in my room so hard that I thought that my face was being crushed. As I heard the door squeak as my dad came into my room, I turned myself invisible so that I wouldn't feel embarrassed about him seeing me so sad and angry.

"Violet, sweetie?" my dad called to me.

I sniffled and curled up into a ball as he approached and sat near me.

My dad sighed. "Vi, I'm sorry that I forgot about the father/daughter prom. Meeting up with old super friends and celebrating before arriving at home late is no excuse for me to forget my own daughter."

As my father was about to put his hand around me, I projected a force field around myself, made myself visible, and turned to him giving him a stern look.

"When IS it a good time to forget me? When was the last time we actually bonded or actually noticed I was around? Do you know how many times you "forgot" to pick me up from school or "forgot" about my birthday? You DO have a daughter, Dad, and she's right here, so why do you insist on ignoring me? Is it because I'm not your son like Dash or Jack-Jack? Is it because I'm not as athletic as the rest of the family? Wait, I know. My superpowers are so good, that I'm always invisible to you 24 hours a day!"

My father's eyes widened and backed off as I yelled at him. I know it seemed cruel and selfish of me, but I had to tell him off. It was true we never actually DID bond in my 14 years of life and the only time he ever really noticed me was when I was wearing my headband after defeating the omnidroid 3 months ago (And to tell you the truth, I don't really like headbands. I only just wear them in combat so my long hair back in combat and it really showed no purpose in wearing them after Tony Rydinger and I broke up. The only reason he wanted me is so I can be his little trophy to show off to everyone.) I held my head and cried. My dad then pulled me over to his chest and hugged me with 1/10 of his strength. If he used 100, then I would have been crushed into pieces.

"I'm sorry if I ever ignored you, Vi. I never have meant to and I'm glad you told me how you felt. Say Vi, over the weekend, would you like to go out to the movies with me?"

"You won't forget?" I sniffled.

"If I do, then go and call the NSA and get some supers to beat me up."

I couldn't help but laugh and I hugged Dad back.

"I love you, Daddy.

"I love you too, my super angel."


	2. Eli Douglas

Unfortunately, my dad DID forget about movie night. Dad was supposed to meet me at the movie theater after I came out from school. I waited for hours, but he never showed up. My eyes began to fill up with tears. I wouldn't say this was as worse as my first date with Tony at this place, but even so, what can be more depressing than knowing your parents don't know that you exist?

I felt like running away, so I did. As I ran into an empty alley, I began to turn invisible from the embarrassment of anyone seeing me cry. Suddenly without looking at where I was going, I accidentally bumped into someone. As I fell to the ground, I began to cower off to the side in fear that the person might scream or get suspicious about feeling and bumping into an invisible being. I feared then that my secret was out.

The person then spoke gently. "Sorry to bump into you. Here. Let me help you up."

It seemed quite baffling that this person didn't freak out like I expected. I looked up to see a tall, slender boy around my age with his long brown hair tied back into a ponytail. But what got me the most were the sunglasses he wore over his eyes and the long white cane he held in one hand as he reached out to me with the other. He was blind. I was hesitant to grab his hand, but I did anyways and got up and made myself visible again.

"Thank you." I said trying not to act shy around the blind boy without much success. "My name's Violet by the way. Violet Parr."

"Eli Douglas."

I couldn't help but feel shy and embarrassed. I never actually talked to a blind person before and I was a little nervous.

"Could you please stop staring at me like that? I can tell your staring at me and its really annoys me when people stare."

"Sorry. I didn't realize I was…"

Though I should have probably have been thinking more about trying to act normal around Eli, I couldn't get the thought of my father forgetting about me again and I started crying. I could tell then that Eli was beginning to feel bad for me.

"Don't cry. It's all right. A lot of people are nervous when they first meet up with people who are-"

"Its not that. My dad was suppose to meet me at the movie theaters but never showed up. He never seems to notice I exist, so I got sad and started to run away."

I noticed Eli's face was showing more sympathy towards me, but I didn't want my dilemma to become more of an issue then it already was, so I decided to change the subject.

"So Eli, what are you doing out here in this alley for anyways?"

"I just like to take long walks around the city. It clears my mind of other things in my life."

"Oh. What kind of things?"

I probably shouldn't have asked that question.

"…I don't want to talk about it."

Eli's face looked as if it had been shattered by a ten pound bowling ball as he slowly turn around and started to walk away."

"Eli, are you-?"

"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" He yelled back as he kept walking away.

So much for trying to make friends, then again it must be something really hurtful that he's trying to forget. If only I can forget about my problems. If only dad would stop forgetting about me.


	3. Unexpected Behaviors

Disclaimer: Sorry for not adding it in Chapter 2. Anyways, I don't own The Incredibles... you get the picture.

* * *

My dad and I got into a fight today. How did it happen? Well, I guess you could say it was my fault. Dash had just won a track race at school not to long ago and got first prize. Unfortunately, Dash kept bragging about it all day and it was really getting on my nerves. Also, I was still a bit mad at my dad for forgetting about our bonding time together, but I didn't really talk much about it, so I kept myself locked away. When my mom left with Jack-Jack to go grocery store, I was left at home with dad, hearing Dash yak on about how awesome he is.

You know what's amazing? How much Dad and Dash are so much a like. They're both blonde supers take pride in their powers, sometimes to a dangerous and jerky extent, and they hardly have any regards to the people around them. As Dash kept on parading around the house, I finally snapped, stopped him with my force field, and started yelling at him.

"Look you little egotistic jock, you've been chatting 24 hours about winning that stupid race and trophy. Why don't you just go show it off to the whole world, or better yet, go show it off to dad? You two always seem to be a burden in everyone's life and if anything happens to you, big deal because I don't care!"

I shouldn't have said those words. Not only did they upset Dash, but they upset me as well. I would never mean to hurt his feelings like that no matter how much he annoyed me. I watched him dash away with tears in his eyes and I sighed sadly and went on to reading an article I found in the paper. What I found shocked me.

Instantly, my dad came bursting into my room (literally).

"Vi, would you come over to your brother and apologize to him?"

"Yes dad." I said in a sad sigh.

I was about to go over to Dash, but I first had to ask dad about the newspaper article I found.

"Dad, what is this all about?" I asked my father, showing him the article.

My dad looked at the paper with fear and worry in his eyes.

"Its nothing, Violet."

"Dad, it says that on Friday, you saved a little boy who had his body caught under a fallen tree. It also said that you acted like you were drunk while saving him."

My dad began to stutter. Everything seems suspicious now.

"Dad, have you been drinking? Have you wanted to blow out on our chance to bond together by getting drunk?"

"Violet, its not what it looks-"

"THEN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"NO!" my dad screamed violently.

Then he did something that I would have never expected from my own father. He slapped me across the face and into the wall before I was able to project a force field. At this point, I was scared of what my father would do next. Even though I could tell that he didn't mean to hurt me and was worried about me, there was still the possibility that he could hurt me again. So I quickly began to run away from the house as fast as I can as I heard my father call out to me.

At this point, I didn't know where I was or where I was heading. My head ached so much from the collision to the wall that everything seemed to have spun around in circles. My body felt wobbly as I ran. Then every thought in my head seemed to have disappeared as I collapsed on the sidewalk and blacked out.

* * *

Anyways, Please R&R. 


	4. A Friend Indeed

Disclaimer: I don't own The Incredibles... yeah.

* * *

I could hear tapping in my subconscious mind. I didn't know what it was, but it sounded familiar. I also heard a voice. I couldn't tell what it was saying, but it seemed concerned. Whatever was holding me at the time was shaking me too. Probably to get me awaken. All of a sudden, I felt something splash my face like a waterfall and I immediately awakened in shock. 

"Sorry about that. I had to get you up somehow."

I looked up. It was Eli. He emptied out an entire water bottle to get me to wake up. I tried to smile, but that attempt seemed to fail as I threw up on his shoes. I could tell this grossed him out, but at least he tried not to make such a big deal out of it by yelling at me.

As Eli helped me up, he kept telling me to stay awake as he helped me get up and walk. I could understand his concern, not wanting me to get a comma and all, but the pain in my head was so intense that I couldn't help but groan a little. Eli asked me what happened to me, but telling him that my super dad slapped me against the wall with the strength of a bull elephant would probably sound too unbelievable and/or get my family and me caught. Besides, I didn't want him to be so worried over me, so I gave him a little white lie and told him that I couldn't remember what happened.

As I began to become more aware of my surrounding as we walked on, it hit me that the familiar tapping sound I heard in my subconscious state was Eli feeling his way through the streets with his white cane. I looked up and I noticed Eli was a bruised all over, so I asked what happened to him.

"Just tripped over some stares I guess." He said with a fake smile.

I could tell he knew that I knew he was lying, but he probably just didn't want me to worry too much over him like I didn't want him to worry too much over me. We reached Eli's house where he sat me down on the couch and promised to called 911 incase if anything happened. He said that his mother was off at work, so I guess it was just the two of us, which worried me a bit, but Eli seemed like too much of a respectful guy to actually do something that harmful to me, so I just sat there calmly, trying not to let my headache bother me. As Eli went off to change his shoes, I looked around the living room, which I was laid on the couch in, and it seemed quite clean and organized well compared to a lot of other living rooms I've seen that at least had a little bit of clutter here and there. I guess when you have someone blind in your family, you have to keep things well organized and well in place so that you don't have them trip or bump into things.

I noticed that there was some sort of medal framed on the wall. It looked a lot like a police medal-of-honor to me. Of course, a framed family portrait seemed make my guess correct. The picture showed a seemingly happy family consisting of a bold yet kind looking policeman, his beautiful wife, and a familiar looking little boy with his father's same bright green eyes filled with innocence and optimism. Just then, Eli came over and tapped the photo face down. I wasn't really sure if he actually knew I was looking at the picture, but I could tell he didn't want me too. Perhaps it just brings back too many painful memories.

* * *

So what do youy think so far? Sorry if Eli sounds a bit too much like a Mary Sue. I'm still working out the bugs on making characters more likeable. Anyways, please R&R. 


	5. PPD

Okay, sorry for athe delay. Here's the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do nit own _The Incredibles_, just this story.

* * *

I could hear a heart monitor beeping in my sub consciousness. I must have passed out at Eli's place and sent to the hospital. I could also hear my name being called out. I opened my eyes and cringed back in fear when I saw my dad sitting by my bedside.

"Vi, its me. I've been talking with your mother and we both decided that I should tell you something."

"There's nothing you can tell me, dad! What kind of cruel father would ever hit their children against a wall?"

I know it was cruel and I shouldn't have been bitter towards him, even when he didn't mean to hurt me, but I had to defend myself in some way or another.

"Violet, about that-"

He was reaching his hand towards me. I was afraid that dad might hit me again like last time, so I projected a force field around myself and my dad went sailing to the floor, spilling something from one of his pockets. When a piece that same substance landed on my lap, I carefully picked it up and examined it, seeing that it was but a tiny pink pill with the word 'PAXIL' written on it. I already knew that PAXIL was a prescription medicine for people with depression and anxiety disorders, but my dad? Why would he need PAXIL? So I asked him.

"Violet," he sighed, "That's what I've been wanting to talk to you about." His voice became more sad, shameful, and embarrassed as he spoke. "After your mother gave birth to you, I had been feeling guilt, anger, worthlessness, I kept on forgetting things, and sometimes, I would have delusion of hurting you when I don't really want to. These are all symptoms of Postpartum Depression."

Postpartum Depression? Usually you hear that being diagnosed to women after pregnancy, but in men, rarely. The only thing I had truly known about the condition was of that case of that woman who drove her two kids into a lake and drowned them.

"I'm one of the few 10 of men who get PPD and I was too afraid to tell everyone about it because I was too embarrassed to. I wanted to be there for you, Vi, I really did but…" this was the first time I had ever seen dad break into tears. "I was too afraid I might end up hurting you, or worse: killing you. My condition isn't as bad with your brothers though. Every time I look at you, I see that tiny, fragile newborn and I worry that I might crush you with my brute strength. I'm sorry Vi. I should have told you from the start."

I felt so sad and angry now. Sad that my dad had to suffer so much because of me, and angry that he didn't make it any better for me by telling me in the first place. I yelled at him to get out of the room and leave me alone. I never meant to, but I was so wrapped up in so many mixed emotions that I didn't know what to do. After my father left, tears began rolling down from my eyes and I began to cry. I didn't mean to make dad upset all these years. I wish dad would come back to me and comfort me.

* * *

So, tell me what you think. Please R&R. 


	6. Tears of Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles. Just this story.

Also, I wish to appologize to those who have been waiting for so long for this to be updated. Just to warn you though, this chapter has a bit of fluff between Vi and Eli.

* * *

It was 8:30 am that morning. I couldn't sleep last night and I hadn't had much of an appetite for the Belgian waffles and orange juice that was placed next to my bed. I kept wishing I didn't say what I said to dad last night or at least have a chance to apologize to him. The nurse came in and said I had a visitor. I was happy that he came, but I couldn't really smile as he approached and sat down next to me.

"Hey Vi. I came to see how you were doing."

Eli's voice was quite satisfying for me to hear and I couldn't help but make a small smile, but I still averted my eyes away from him to hide the sadness and grief that stricken me. I looked down at my lap as Eli placed a small present on it.

"Its nothing all that fancy like flowers or chocolates, but I hope you like it."

I opened the present. In it was what looked like a ruler-sized slate with lots of dot-impressions on it, a stylus wit a round, doorknob like plastic end, some sort of wooden eraser, a Braille alphabet list, and a sheet with directions to use all the things that was given to me.

"My mother and I put together a Braille writing kit for you." He said shyly and blushing. "I was thinking maybe we could be pen pals and write to each other sometime."

I could tell he felt quite awkward with me not responding from the way he was gripping his cane. Because he felt so embarrassed, Eli began getting up wanting to leave the door, but I grabbed his hand and spoke.

"Thank you, Eli. This means a lot to me. I'll be sure to write whenever I can."

Eli, once again blushing, made a bit of a small smile and sat right back down next to me.

"I met up with your dad a while ago. He seemed pretty upset that he hit you."

A lump formed in my throat. "He told you about that!"

"He thought it was important to talk about. He also said that he knew my father. He said that my father saved him from being shot during a bank robbery. Than again, dad was a policeman and he was only doing it because it was his job."

A light chuckle escaped his mouth, but then a low sigh of remorse and lowered his head. I couldn't help feel sad for him.

"You really loved your dad, didn't you Eli?"

"I looked up to him a lot as a kid." He spoke in a sad monotone. "He was always there for me when I needed him the most… until the accident."

I looked up at him. I asked him what happened and although it made him feel uncomfortable, he began to tell me.

"I was only 7 years old when it happened. I just came back from school and was looking for my dad to tell him I was home. I decided to check if he was in his home office and I saw his police gun on his desk. I've been told many times by my parents never to pick up a gun, but I was curious to know what it was doing on his desk, so I picked it up and began to look at it. Little did I know that the gun had a bullet stuck in the barrel, the safety-lock was broken, and that the gun needed repairs…"

By now, his voice began to more melancholy and full of guilt.

"Suddenly, my dad came in and we were both startled. Unfortunately, I had my finger near the trigger and I accidentally pulled it. Last thing I saw were sparks flying in my face and then everything went pitch black. I never saw my father, or anything else again."

I began to take pity for poor Eli.

"Eli, I'm so sorry. That must have been devastating to you."

"And I've developed severe depression from it too. It's been eight years now and I still can't get over it. Not one thing has helped me improve and even my mother has given up on me till now. Since I'm so vulnerable to my feelings, I can't even stand up for myself against the bullies that constantly pick on me. It's my entire fault. I should never have picked up that gun in the first place."

"Eli, you were only 7. I know you didn't mean to-"

"At least you can go and apologize to your dad for yelling at him! Unfortunately, I can't apologize to my dead father that I shot him and I always have this as a constant reminder!"

Eli briskly took off his shades and I tried to stop myself from gasping, but what I saw was just so shocking and sad at the same time. The once bright green eyes that belonged to the happy little boy in the photograph was now fogged up in a white cloud that had been hiding him in the dark for so long. There were scars around the eyes from the sparks that blinded him and all of a sudden, tears of blood began streaming down his face as he chocked up and cried. I too began crying.

I didn't know what else to do then, so I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"We both seem to have dad problems, don't we?" I said. "Eli, you're the sweetest, most gentle person I know. I'm sure your father wouldn't want to see you suffer like this and I'm sure he knows you never meant to shoot him. He's watching you in heaven now and I know all that he wants is for you to be happy."

"I knew there was something different about you from the first time we met." Eli said reaching his hand out to my face. "I don't know what it is really, but somehow, I feel as if there was something special about you that separated you from everyone else."

I blushed nervously. I couldn't tell if Eli was referring to my personality or anything else for that matter. Somehow, I couldn't really hide anything from him. I felt a strange and pleasant sensation as he began to feel my face. Normally, I felt as self-conscious about my looks as Eli did, but now everything felt so beautiful.

"I know your father loves you too, Vi." He finally said. "Perhaps neither of us can change the past, but at least we can atone for it. When you're ready to go back home, tell him how much you appreciate him and I'm sure he'll return it with the loving embrace you deserved from him."

The nurse came in and told us that the visiting hour was over. I was then stunned to hear Eli's final words whispered into my ear before he left the door.

"And if you ever get the chance, tell Mr. Incredible that I said 'Hi.'."

* * *

So what did you think? I know, you wish the Mary-Sue would just go away, don't you?Anyways, please R&R. 


	7. Invisible No More

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Incredibles. _Just this story.

Anyways, this is the final conclusion to this story. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Several days have passed and I was able to return home from the hospital. Luckily, there wasn't any permanent brain damage, though I do have to work hard on speeding up my reflexes if I'm to go back to fighting crime. Dash was able to forgive me for yelling at him when I ran away. He even admitted that he was being a jerk as well, but I would be excited too if I had won a race. Though there one person I hope would forgive me: my Dad.

My mom told me that dad was waiting for me in this old study and that she would keep a close eye on him incase if anything happens. I was able to gather up some of my courage and entered into the room. Dad was sitting there in his desk sulking in his own grief. I walked up slowly to him and spoke.

"Hi dad."

"Hey…"

I hated seeing a grown man look so sad; especially my own father. So I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I love you, Daddy. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."

"No Vi. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have told you about my condition a long time ago. I let my pride get in the way of what was more important to me: My own daughter." He said, stroking my black hair.

So from then on, my dad and I have bonded with each other quite well. It wasn't long until I was able to fight crime again along side my family. Dad got switched to a stronger medication and he never seemed happier. Eli seemed to be doing much better as well. He seemed to have become more confident and forging about himself and… lets just say the two of us have been spending quite some time together.

So maybe we're not perfect, but then again, who is? As long as you have family and friends there for you, you're never alone and you'll never feel as if you're invisible to the entire world. I certainly don't.

THE END.

* * *

I'm sorry if it seemed short and a bit rushed. Anyways, please R&R. 


End file.
